1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LED packaging technology, and more particularly to an LED lamp module and the fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LED) are long-lasting, energy-saving and durable, and therefore, high brightness LED illumination devices are green energy environmental products and may be widely applied in the future. Generally speaking, a high brightness LED lamp is obtained by soldering a light emitting module, usually including a plurality of LED light bulbs, onto a circuit board or an aluminum substrate. In order to improve heat dissipation, an extra heat sink element is added to a design, such as affixing heat sink fins to the bottom of the substrate. However, aside from the heat dissipation problem of a high brightness LED illumination device, how to reduce cost and simplify the fabrication method to solve the high unit price problem is also very important.